The Great Debate
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Apparently it takes all of Fringe Division to help name the child of Peter and Olivia since two stubborn people can't decide on a single name. No spoilers, just some fluff and laughter. Enjoy!


The Great Debate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the subject undergoing the naming.

Spoilers: None really

* * *

><p>Peter found that their life had never been normal, he and Olivia had never been traditional. Traditional was lost years ago when he was kidnapped from another universe and she was given drugs to develop superhuman abilities. Add in the fact they worked for a division of the government that dealt with the 'weird and freaky' to put it gently, slept together before they even went on a date and only dated a grand total of four months before getting married...they were in no way normal or traditional. Now granted, they were together officially a year but him being gone for eight months of it in another reality was pushing that mark...however Olivia Dunham with her stubbornness had insisted they keep the date.<p>

Now, exactly a year later and they were flipping through baby books, trying to decide on a name. She was six months pregnant, they had decided to not find out the sex because it would give into Walter's need to control everything so they needed names for both sexes. Unfortunately, being a Bishop and Dunham respectfully left them merely arguing over the kid's name instead of actually choosing it.

He liked Emily for a girl's name...she didn't, she wanted something else but she didn't know what. She knew they'd use his name as a middle name but no boy name was acceptable enough. It would have been easier to close a vortex because at the rate they were going, the kid would be ten before they decided.

* * *

><p>So the sat on the Bishop living room couch with identical books in hand, curled up together but looking separately. "Cassie?" Peter looked at her and she shook her head, "that's number fifteen you've turned down."<p>

"No!" She turned the page and smiled, "Jason?"

"Jason Peter Bishop...doesn't sound right." He turned a page and looked up, "at this rate, the kid will be ten by the time we decide on a name. Maybe we should ask someone for their opinion?"

Curiosity rose and she stared at him, "we already know Walter will insist it's a boy and give every name of every scientist in the history of chemistry and physics. Astrid will add Biblical names to the pile...despite us wanting no religious names, barring your own. Broyles would just stare at us and my sister will start planning for the kid once she gets the idea she can name it."

Peter nodded, seeing her point. "The debate goes on." He turned a page and smiled at her, "I got it...Megan."

"Megan...Megan Bishop, really?"

He thought about it, "guess not...nothing fits this kid. I'm about ready to throw my hands up and say we're waiting till it's born to pick a name. We've only agreed on my name for a boy's middle name but rejected half of these books."

* * *

><p>Walter walked in and sat down, ice cream in hand. "I believe I have found a name that suits either sex."<p>

They looked at each other, knowing just to let him say what he wanted. "Go ahead Walter."

He chuckled, "Nikola...after Nikola Tesla."

Peter nodded, "we'll add it to the list."

"Your mother always adored the name Claire...if we had been given a daughter, that was the name we would have used."

Olivia smiled at Peter, "middle name for a girl...Claire."

"Middle name...it's perfect." He shook his head, "Walter thank you for that...we have to only come up with first names."

"That should be quite easy for you." Walter smiled and Peter let his head fall back against the couch because the debate was still going on and he was about ready to hold a questionnaire at Fringe Division to let names be suggested.

"Not exactly as easy as you'd think Walter," he looked at his father, "it's a big thing, giving your kid an identity."

* * *

><p>So he did just that, he sent an email to everyone asking for suggestions on the 'Topic of the Week' board that laid in the break room. The email was sent on Friday evening and by Monday morning, while getting coffee, he and Olivia found it covered in names with no space to write anything else. Agents who suggested names put their initials under or beside the name given.<p>

"I thought we'd get two or three at most...not, how many is this?"

Olivia just took a picture with her phone, "the new picture analysis program can take care of sorting for us."

Peter shook his head, "some are crazy...I mean, Einstein...really? I like that one though," he pointed to the name at the bottom suggested by Lincoln Lee. "Ava...it's beautiful."

"Amy suggested Marie for a girl or Sawyer for a boy," she smiled, "I like those both...Ava is too girly."

"Too girly, Sweetheart we need some girliness in that house...twice a month with Ella isn't enough. I'm hoping it's a girl and I will admit I'm looking forward to tea parties and dolls and ballet. I don't want a tomboy...I want a girl that is begging me for make-up and clothes."

Olivia looked at him, "so the complete opposite of me...I thought you said you wanted a 'mini-Olivia' as you put it."

"In looks yes but attitude...I want her as a girly as they come. I think that a girl should be spoiled and protected and told no on occasion while a boy is one to get rough and dirty and crazy. I love you, I wouldn't change you for the universe...already done that but I kind of miss not being able to give you things like spa trips and money for clothes...not that you'd actually spend my money."

The blond agent shook her head, "let's hope this is a girl but the next one better be a boy...understand me Bishop?"

"I can't help biology."

"I'm sure you can, consult Walter...I'm sure he knows how to hype up the boy count." She patted his arm and headed out, "oh and Charlie too...definitely a name to consider for a boy."

* * *

><p>Three months later and seventeen hours of labor along with a broken finger, Peter considered himself the happiest he'd been since his wedding day. Sitting by Olivia's bed as she slept, he held his baby girl in his arms. The little girl was perfect, unfortunately she wouldn't have her mother's blond hair...it was brown like his. Curls weren't present but that didn't mean they wouldn't show up later on, as for her eyes...he hoped the newborn blue turned to a perfect olive green.<p>

"You are one special little girl," Peter kissed the baby's head. "Daddy and Mommy love you very much."

A knock made him look up to see Walter and Astrid with Broyles, Olivia woke up at the knock and immediately took the baby back. Peter helped Broyles with the bags he had in hand, "gifts from the agents."

"There's more at the lab." Astrid smiled, "in fact, you can't see your desk or the couch because it's covered."

Peter shook his head, "we didn't expect this."

"Of course not son," Walter chuckled, "but it's what people do for new parents. Now tell me, did the 'Great Debate' come to and end...does my granddaughter have a name?"

Broyles looked at them, "I have money riding on this...I'd better hear out of the five names I chose."

Peter sat down beside Olivia and smiled, "we decided on a name after a very long debate and finally Olivia won, labor and all." He held up his hand, "she nearly broke my hand so I conceded."

Olivia looked at them, "Ava-Marie Claire Bishop, that's her name. Ava-Marie, meet your family."

* * *

><p>AN: A friend of mine is going through this with her boyfriend...they can't decide. It gave me a little bit of inspiration for a fic of humor.


End file.
